Colors
by DamnedGuitar
Summary: Hyde is coloring and it seems as if every crayon can tell a story.


**Disclaimer**: I'm poor and I don't own _That 70's Show_, otherwise I'd be a much richer girl. The characters aren't mine; I'm just taking them out for a spin. So don't sue. All you'll get is the few pennies and some lint I've got in my pocket.

**Author's note**: I actually did a bit of research for this fic. I went onto the Crayola website, where they have an entire history of every color they've ever made. All these colors were made prior to the 1970's or during that decade. Except Unmellow Yellow, which was made in 1990; took a little creative license with that one. I just loved the name too much. Originally, I was going to do a fic where every letter was a different word that described Jackie. But, I decided colors would be more fun than flipping through a dictionary. Hope you like it.

**Author's note 2**: This fic has actually been posted for a while over at That 70's Fanfic Archive and at my fic journal. I swear I'm working on _Of Thoughts and Petunias_. Seriously.

_**COLORS**_

**A – Apricot**. The color of her skin. Makes me just want to bite into it.

**B – Blue-green**. The color of her eyes that she hated when she was a kid because they made her different. Now she appreciates the fact that they make her unique and even more beautiful.

**C – Carnation Pink**. The first flower I ever gave her. We were in the middle of a fight and I threw it at her, just to see if she'd die as once predicted. She didn't, but it did end the argument.

**D – Denim**. My favorite thing on her. It used to be the little sundresses she wore to drive me crazy, but I've discovered that a good pair of jeans does amazing things to her backside and makes her legs look a mile long.

**E – Eggplant**. Reminds me of the first time she tried to cook dinner on her own; eggplant parmigiana. Not good. You're not supposed to be able to use a slice of eggplant to even out a wobbly table.

**F – Forest Green**. The color she decided to paint the living room. She picked it because "Green is a soothing color, Steven. And it's not a girly green so you really can't argue with me." And I didn't. What I'll never tell her, though, is that I liked it from the beginning.

**G – Gray**. I swear, when she's pissed at me, her eyes can turn to gray. Almost like a soot color. I don't know how she does it, but it always catches me.

**H – Hot magenta**. During one of her mood swings while she was pregnant with Red, she sobbed because I wouldn't repaint the El Camino. She was fine the next day, but she had me scared for a few hours there. 'Cause she knows that if she cried enough, I'd probably do it for her.

**I – Indian red**. The color of our house. She's always telling me that red is for passion, so I guess a deep, dark red house fits us. Ever since we were kids, we've had a passion for each other. Whether we were fighting or making-up after the fight.

**J –** Uh….No crayon for J? What the hell, man?

**K – Key lime green**. The first time she tried to bake without Mrs. Forman. For some reason, I don't think Key Lime pie was supposed to be a moldy-looking green. But I ate it anyway and pretended to like it.

**L – Lavender**. The color and scent of those stupid candles that I hate that I love and she knows it.

**M – Mahogany**. Once I had saved up a nice amount of money, we stripped the ugly shag carpets and put in the mahogany wood floors. She grew up with beautiful wood floors, and I wanted to give them back to her.

**N – Navy blue**. Once we found out she was pregnant with a boy (because "How can you plan their lives if you don't even know what they are?"), we painted Red's room navy blue. No girly sky blue for my boy. She made me take the Zeppelin and Who posters out of his room, though. She put up _Winnie the Pooh_ instead. That hurt.

**O – Outrageous orange**. The color of the leaves in the park when I proposed. I had the ring in my pocket, and I was going to take her out to a nice dinner, but I couldn't hold out any more. I mean, I didn't get down on one knee or anything, but I did manage to tell her that I loved her and wanted to be with her. Big stuff coming from me.

**P – Periwinkle**. The color of her bridesmaids' dresses. Donna was very thankful; she was worried she'd have to wear a pink rainbow dress. Sometimes, the rest of the gang didn't realize how much she had grown up, that she wasn't the little girl obsessed with rainbows and unicorns anymore.

**Q – Queen's purple**. The color of the bathing suit she wore on our honeymoon. She said to me, "Even though I'm not married to royalty, and I'm pretty enough to have snagged a prince, you can make me feel like a queen. So I get to wear the royal color. Plus, doesn't it go with hair nice?"

**R – Rose**. The color of the blanket our baby girl, Katie, was wrapped up in at the hospital. Later, her middle name and the color of her room.

**S – Silver**. The color of our wedding bands. I never really dug gold; thought it was too flashy. She went with silver for me and said it matched her engagement ring and she wanted to match.

**T – Tan**. The color of her skin that summer she made me suffer.

**U – Unmellow yellow**. I'm not totally sure how yellow is unmellow; is it too bright? But, Katie tells me not to argue with Crayola. "They're not the government, Daddy. Crayons are supposed to make you happy." That's my girl; already knows the government is after her in kindergarten.

**V – Violet**. The flowers Red planted in the front of our yard for his mom as a surprise for her birthday. I was pissed because, A) he must be hanging out with Uncle Eric too much, and B) I hadn't thought of it first.

**W – White**. The color of her wedding dress and the button-down shirt she made me wear. Mrs. Foreman tried to talk her into an off-white dress (seeing as how she wasn't exactly virginal), but she wouldn't change her mind or break tradition. She had never looked more beautiful to me.

**X – **Huh. No crayon for X. I don't even think there are that many _words_ for X, so who can blame them?

**Y – Yellow-orange**. The color of the first sunset on our honeymoon. I wasn't really paying attention to it, since I had my hot, naked wife in bed, but she made me stop and watch it with her. "Anything for you, doll."

**Z –** Huh. Nothing for Z either. What, these Crayola people are too lazy to make up a color name that starts with Z? That's the third letter, dude. Well, I'm not doing it.

I've been coloring with Katie and Red for an hour now and I hear Jackie calling us in for dinner. Her cooking has gotten better over the years; I'm sure Mrs. Forman had something to do with that. But, we both know I cook better. It's just one of those unspoken things.

Like love. I've learned, especially since the kids were born, that the words matter. So I say the more than I used to, but that's not saying a whole hell of a lot. However, I still think actions speak louder than words.

Which I plan on showing my hot, domestically-challenged wife after Grandpa Red and Grandma Kitty come over and take the kids for the night.

**FIN**

**A/N**: From the Crayola website on the color Indian Red: Indian Red is renamed Chestnut in 1999 in response to educators who felt some children wrongly perceived the crayon color was intended to represent the skin color of Native Americans. The name originated from a reddish-brown pigment found near India commonly used in fine artist oil paint.


End file.
